


Forget yourself inside of this body

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Doggy Style, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaskan winds don't care what you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget yourself inside of this body

It's blisteringly cold outside but so are the days in the middle of Alaska every time. The wind howls like a tortured soul, snow piles up around the cabin in the middle of nowhere but none of its occupants notice. Huskies are dozing off by the fire in the living-room, one's leg is twitching in its sleep. One raises its head at the loud sound from the closed bedroom door but then flops back down. It didn't sound like a cry of pain, after all. 

And it's not. 

Kaz has gotten his trainee right where he wants him: naked under him, legs spread and arms wrapped around Kaz's neck. The kissing has been going on for a while, Kaz swallowing each of David's delicious little groans. It's all new, raw and tense this thing that they have started but Kaz can't back away now that David is ready and willing. And who else is going to give themselves to Kaz at this point, bother to see him as just Kaz instead of Hell Master, instead of someone plagued by a past that can't be changed anymore. 

Kaz drowns himself in the darkness of the room, in the howling Alaskan winds and David's hot, panting mouth.   
”David,” Kaz murmurs, shifting to suck a spot on David's neck that makes the young, muscled body delightfully tense. David gives Kaz's ponytail a tug.   
”Turn around, boy,” Kaz grunts and withdraws himself, lets his trainee stare at him for a moment- god, that expression is all too much and Kaz wants to thrust in that open mouth- before nodding hastily and turning on all fours. 

”Master, what are you up to?” comes David's partly muffled murmur as he pushes a pillow under his hips and presses his face against the sheets. This way Kaz may not see his flushed face but the rest of him is ripe for taking.   
”Making good use of that shower you took,” Kaz murmurs and leans down to cover David's body with his own. David obeys his every instruction, bares his neck when Kaz tells him to so Kaz can press his mouth on it and leave a bright, red mark. David shivers when Kaz kisses his way down his back to reach his ass. 

Perhaps not giving a warning is the best way to go because the yelp David gives when Kaz spreads his buttocks and licks goes straight to Kaz's groin.   
”M-Master-!” David has turned to look, eyes wide. Fucking hell. But he looks so young. Kaz has to squint as without his glasses his vision is worse but he's close enough to see David's expression. Not eager to listen to any protest, Kaz shifts to a better position and keeps his palm on David's ass. With closed eyes and fingertips digging into David's skin, it's easier to concentrate on just licking. 

David's skin is still slightly damp from the shower and he smells like Kaz's own soap. A weaker man would already give up but Kaz wants to give David this: presses his lips to David's hole, gives it good, long licks and wraps his arms around David's thighs when he starts squirming.   
”M-mast-, ahh-” David moans, his muscles quivering with the effort to stay still. Kaz hums, takes a deep breath and doesn't stop until that hole has started to get properly wet. 

”Let me get you loose for me, kid,” Kaz murmurs and doesn't wait for David's response before starting to fuck his entrance with his tongue. David whimpers, his dick leaking against the pillow. Kaz shifts again to be able to press his own desperately hard erection against the sheets. But he doesn't want to stop, not when David has started to push with his hips and let out such needy little noises. Kaz goes back to licking and sucking, making sure he's as loud as possible so David hears everything. Even more so when Kaz starts rubbing his entrance with a fingertip and then slipping it in. David jolts, but all it gets him is a slap on his ass.

”Stay still!” Kaz growls and pushes his finger in as far as it goes. David whines, but restrains himself.   
”It just- it just surprised me,” he murmurs. Kaz pushes the entire finger in and then pulls it back out. He gives the hole a few tentative licks and finds it wet enough.   
”It's alright, David,” Kaz murmurs and rubs with two fingers now, before starting to push both of them in.   
”Just relax- or do you just want my mouth?”   
David makes a choked noise. Kaz bites the inside of his cheek, presses his forehead momentarily on David's lower back. For all his advancements in training, for all the killer instincts Kaz has found awakening in David, there is something pure about him. 

I'm staining him, aren't I? 

”Go on, Master,” David murmurs then, even gives a little push with his hips. Kaz can see some of the tenseness sliding away from his body, wonders if the hole would give in enough if he just thrusted his painfully hard dick in now. Perhaps not. Even if David could take it. Would take it. Kaz huffs and combines the skills of both his fingers and his mouth, works David open. Now the lube he got with them on the bed might come in handy so Kaz pours some on his fingers, warms it up- he has to pull them out to do so and what a delightful, pained moan it pulls out of David- and then continues. 

This time David seems to run out of things to say as he starts to moan, his body giving in more and more. Kaz kisses his lower back and pushes a third finger in, while reaching for his own dick.   
”Be as loud as you want, kid, there's nobody around to hear,” Kaz says, licks a sweatdrop on David's back. David trembles. Kaz glances at his face, only to see he has turned his head and closed his eyes, his cheeks red and mouth hanging open. 

”I'm going to fuck you now,” Kaz growls, stares at that flushed face as he pours more lube on his fingers and slicks up his dick, giving it few strokes and has to bite back a moan. David whines and spreads his legs more, even pushes out his ass like waiting for it. And he is. Kaz swallows hard and guides his dick to David's waiting entrance.   
David moans, his body tensing up at first but Kaz massages his ass and leans down to murmur in his ear; calm down, David, take it like the soldier you are. David swallows, takes deep breaths and Kaz pushes in, in, in. He straightens and grabs David's hips, pausing himself to take few deep breaths as not to just start slamming in brutally. It's been a while since the last time he had anyone and David's ass is squeezing his dick in the most exquisite way. With a swear, Kaz starts to move. He keeps it slow at first for David, but it's sheer torture for him. It helps when he covers David's body with his own and wraps his arms around his chest, groping and caressing every part that he can reach, even twisting and pinching his nipples that make David let out the most arousing whines; David even turns his head so they share a sensual, stuttering kiss. 

”Master,” David moans, helplessly clutching at the sheets. Even his voice cracks and trembles and Kaz can't- can't listen to it, that broken voice that starts to beg him to move faster so Kaz stuffs his fingers between David's lips, orders him to suck them. And David obeys, like the good little soldier he is, moaning and wrapping his tongue around Kaz's digits like they were his dick instead. Kaz starts to move faster. Their bodies have started to sweat, to get stuck on each other. Kaz pulls sat David's hand- ”Raise your hips a little, come on, obey me-”- and gets it to David's dick and together they start stroking it almost in time with Kaz's thrusts. 

Like this, it's easy to forget that anything else outside of them exists. Nothing is there except David's helpless moans and Kaz's furious, desperate desire. They both reach their climaxes one after other, collapsing on the bed in a mess of limbs and sticky skin. Kaz pulls out his dick but doesn't go far, instead turns David on his back so they can kiss. Kaz doesn't want to talk, to think about anything outside of this bed- and David can't talk, not when his eyes are still closed and his mouth is too full of Kaz's tongue.


End file.
